five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanji
'Introduction' Sanji is the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates and one of the three strongest members of the crew. He dreams of finding the mysterious All Blue. He is currently a soldier in the 1st Division. 'Personality' One of Sanji's most easily noticeable characteristics is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit, very often enjoys a smoke, and in the anime they tend to play smooth music with jazzy undertones when he speaks. He quite often makes comedic exceptions to this, such as when in the presence of beautiful women, or when angered by a crewmember. He is extremely amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". Returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Momoiro Island, Sanji became even more perverted due to not having seen a woman in two years, making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women (primarily his crew mates, Nami and Robin) and acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, causing others to question about his health. He's also known to show jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. An example of this being his reaction upon learning that Luffy spent his two years during the time skip on Amazon Lily and being very close to both Boa Hancock and the mermaid Shirahoshi, as well as his reaction to Momonosuke continuously being allowed to go places with Robin and Nami that Sanji himself would be prohibited. He is also amorous toward females of different humanoid species such as mermaids, minks and Arrancars. As such he even gets excited when he sees girl to girl contact, as he was chanting Giselle and Meninas to kiss, and was angry when Choji stepped in. Despite his pervert nature Sanji has some self control, stemming from his loyalty to his crew and his friends, as shown despite being excited by the idea of sexual interaction with Giselle Gewelle, if he would kill his comrades, but refused saying he would not betray his friends, even for a lady. 'History (One Piece Manga)' Sanji was born 21 years ago as one of the Four Quad triplets to King Vinsmoke Judge and Queen Sora of the Germa Kingdom. Befroe he was born his Father had his Mother against her will go through a surgery to make him and his siblings less empathic. His mother tried to stop this by taking a special medicine. While it worked on Sanji it failed to work on his three other brother Vinsmoke Yonji, Vinsmoke Niji and Vinsmoke Ichiji. He as born the third oldest. At a young age he and his siblings along with his oldest and only sister Vinsmoke Reiju were put through a brutal training program. While his siblings excelled at this he did not and was often bullied by his brothers for his it. While his sister didn't protect him she often encouraged and tended to his wounds away from prying eyes. Sanji would often visit his mother who was bedridden due the effects of the medicine she took years ago. One day he prepared a meal for his mother though it was runined along the way and did not taste great according to his maids. She tried it anyway and she decided that she would only eat what he had made for her, sparking an interest in cooking for Sanji. His father caught one day serving food to a rat and shouted that Sanji would need to stop cooking and train even harder if he wanted to catch up with his siblings. He then threw the food and the rat out of the palace, causing Sanji to cry. Sanji continued to be beaten up by his brothers regularly, with Reiju occasionally tending to his injuries. His father over time due Sanji's lack of combat skills became convinced that he would never develop superhuman abilities and decided to erase his son's existence from his future plans by putting an iron mask on him and locking him in a Vinsmoke castle dungeon. At the same time, he staged a state funeral for his son, informing the on looking Germa 66 soldiers that Sanji had died in a tragic accident. For six months he imprisoned on which his mask was only removed when receiving meals from the guards. At some point, he read about the All Blue from a cookbook he received. His brothers eventually discovered he was still alive and occasionally visited the dungeon just to continue bullying him. Reiju would treat his wounds but told him she was not on his side. When the Germa Kingdom crossed the Red Line to the East Blue Sanji declared to Reiju that he wanted to run away and become a chef. Reiju broke open Sanji's cell, allowing him to escape. As Sanji was fleeing, he ran into his father. Judge decided to allow Sanji to go on the condition that he never tell anyone about their relationship. While Germa 66 was attacking the island of Cozia in the East Blue, Reiju directed him to a cruise ship called the Orbit and told him to never come back to the Germa Kingdom. Sanji then Escaped and hence forth renounced his title as Prince from the Kingdom. For two years Sanji worked on the Orbit at 10 years old a Pirate by the name of Zeff attacked the orbit with his crew. The only wanted to steal treasure and nothing else as Zeff even punished a crewmate for trying to steal some food. Sanji tried to attack Zeff claiming he wanted to live to find the All Blue, both ships were caught in a sudden storm and sank. Zeff managed to save the young Sanji from drowning. Before the storm tore the boats apart, Sanji had cried out his dream to find the All Blue, which was why he was saved by Zeff afterwards. After the storm, the two were washed onto a rock outcropping, high above the sea. 'Five World War Prologue' Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign) Worth Woodsea Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc 'Nirvana Arc' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' Acts of Order Monkey D. Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki 1st Division Due to the 1st Division specializing in close-range combat, Sanji was assigned to this division, where he befriended the soldiers. While he is already acquainted with the soldiers from his world, such as his fellow crew member Zoro, he quickly befriend the soldiers from the other world, such as Choiji, such as their love for food and Ichigo, due to him being a Act of Order like his captain and friend Monkey D. Luffy. Due to his perverted nature, he is infatuated with all the female soldiers of the Division (along with all the women within the whole Alliance), such as Kurotsuchi, Sakura Haruno, Nelliel Tu OderSchvank, Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana and Karui. And due to his chivalrous nature, he is willing to put his life on the line to protect pretty any female on his side, which was shown, when he went and saved Kurotsuchi and Karui from Jerome Guizbatt at the Battle of Anemones Plains. Shunsui Kyoraku Gildarts Clive Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Much like the rest of the women in the Alliance, Sanji is infatuated with Kagura. While currently, Sanji has not interacted with Kagura much, he did nearly attack Roronoa Zoro when he assumed Zoro had broken Kagura's Archenemy sword. Likewise he was happy when Kagura had returned back to the 1st Division. Choji Akimichi Choza Akimichi Sakura Haruno Elfman Strauss Yasutora Sado Brook Bacchus Groh Nelliel Tu OderSchvank Karui Much like the rest of the women in the Alliance, Karui is a victim of Sanji's perverse nature. During the Battle of Anemones Plains, Sanji saved her and Kurotsuchi from Sternritter "R" Jerome Guizbatt, and unleashed his fury for attacking the two girls. Milliana Much like the rest of the women in the Alliance, Milliana is a victim of Sanji's perverse nature. Sani once lifted her up and twirled her around, commenting on how cute she was, which led to Milliana scratching his face. Kurotsuchi Much like the rest of the women in the Alliance, Kurotsuchi is a victim of Sanji's perverse nature. He first came in contact, at the invasion at Chitsujo Palace, where he saved them from Fukuro and Ikaruga, along with Renji Abarai, where Sanji instantly became infatuated with with her, and carried her off to safety, (forgetting Akatsuchi in the process). Sanji saved her once again, at the Battle of Anemones Plains, from Sternritter "R" Jerome Guizbatt, where Sanji unleashed his fury on the Quincy for attacking her and Karui. Kurotsuchi recognizes Sanji's strength, but refuses to be left behind by him, or anyone for that matter, in terms of strength. 2nd Division Renji Abarai [[5th Division|'5th Division']] Tony Tony Chopper Killer B Medical Division Tsunade Like all woman of the alliance he is attracted to her. He first met her after the attack on the Five World Summit and was almost instantly attracted to her and tried to flirt only to angrily shouted by her when she was treating Kurotsuchi, although this only seem to make her more attracted to him. Coalition As a member of an Alliance, he is a swore enemy to the Coalition, especially by the World Government due to being one of the Straw Hat Pirates strongest members. Although, due to his perverted nature, he is even attracted to female members of the Coalition, as shown first when he was called upon to aid in the invasion at Chitsujo Palace, that when he first gazed at Ikaruga fighting Renji Abarai, he immediately amorously stared at her breasts and yelled at Renji for attacking her (despite him being a new ally). Also during the Battle of Worth Woodsea, when Giselle Gewelle appeared, Sanji was not only attracted to her, but was also quick to defend her as well when Chad pointed out she was the one controlling the civilians. As well as, after finding out about Erza Knightwalker was captured, he sent her a gourmet dinner to her and the other indoctrinated Coalition soldiers, but gave her a bigger portion along with a love note, much to Knightwalker disgust. Giselle Gewelle Erza Knightwalker At some point after her capture Sanji sent her along with other two prisoners, Byro and Dan Kato a gourmet meal. He was most likely given a photo of her and like with almost every woman was infatuated with her. He gave her a bigger portion along with a love note, saying that her beauty is on par with his crewmates Nami and Nico Robin however Knightwalker turned the note away on disgust. Ikaruga Powers and Abilities A talented young fighter, Sanji is incredibly strong, able to handle the most experienced of fighters. Even among a crew with incredibly powerful fighters, Sanji is recognized as the 3rd Strongest fighter behind Captain Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, which is also known as the "Monster Trio", and a master of the martial art known as the Black Leg Style, which revolves around a array of fighting techniques used with Sanji's legs. So far during the course of the war, Sanji has already accomplished many great feats, as he was able to defeat Fukuro of Trinity Raven without much effort and even able to initially overwhelm Sternriter Jerome Guizbatt. Even Sternritter "Y" Loyd Lloyd, acknowledged his strength and noted Jerome shouldn't underestimate him. This was later to proven to be true, as he was able to help defeat Jerome in his Vollstandig form with the assistance of Chopper and Killer B. His skills were later recognizable to be chosen to be a member of the Nirvana infiltration team, the Shatter Squad. Where he later defeated Sternritter Loyd Lloyd along with the help of Milliana. Fighting Style Black Leg Style * Bad Manners Kick Course '(反行儀 (アンチマナー) キックコース ''Anchimanā Kikku Kōsu?, literally meaning "Behavior Antithesis Kick Course") : One of Sanji's strongest single kick attacks, he delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. This attack is usually aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back) and is almost always enough to defeat any opponent with one shot. For much taller and gigantic targets, Sanji usually jumps to the desired height to execute the move. This was first used against Fukuro of Trinity Raven. * '''Mouton Shoot (羊肉 (ムートン) ショット Mūton Shoto?, literally meaning "Sheep Shot"): One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and a common finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's midsection, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. This was first used to defeat Fukuro. * Flanchet (腹肉 (フランシェ) Furanshe?, literally meaning "Stomach/Belly"): A simple kick to the opponent's stomach. ** Flanchet Strike: '肉 (フランシェ) ショット ''Furanshe Shūto?, literally meaning "Belly Shoot"): Flanchet enhanced version. Sanji kicks the opponent with a head on snap kick. This was first used against Jerome. * '''Collier (首肉 (コリエ) Korie?, literally meaning "Neck"): A kick to the neck which Sanji does whilst still on the ground. ** Collier Strike: '(首肉 (コリエ) シュート ''Korie Shūto?, literally meaning "Neck Shoot"): Collier enhanced version. Sanji jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. This was first used against Jerome. * '''Pâte á Frire * Roseo Strike * Sky Walk: '(literally meaninig "Sky Walk"): Sanji's version of Rokushiki's Geppo. Sanji kicks the air to jump higher, giving the appearance of flight. Sanji created this technique during his ordeal in "hell" to escape from the okamas. It was first seen used to escape after being surrounded by the Sea Urchin-Armor Spine Squad, making them hurt themselves.5 Sanji's speed is boosted to extreme levels while perfoming it, as he was able to travel from downtown Dressrosa all the way to the edge of Green Bit in less than a minute. * '''Hell Memories: '(literally meaning "Memories of Hell"): After closing his eyes and remembering his painful time in Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji immediately becomes enraged, his whole body catching fire (the appearance he gains when in this state is very similar to that of the Thriller Bark Arc when he found out that Nami was kidnapped by Absalom). He then leaps into the air and delivers a powerful kick to his opponent, setting their entire body on fire, and causing great damage. This attack generates an enormous amount of fire, even enough to encompass a gigantic opponent like Wadatsumi. * '''Hell Meteor Diable Jambe Diable Jambe is the latest addition to Sanji's original fighting style, where he heats up his leg, adding extreme heat to the impact of his kicks. In this form, Sanji, due to the high temperature has the ability to burn his opponents. While like this, he can light his opponent on fire. It is also later revealed that Sanji can utilize this with either his left or right leg. * Poitrine Strike * Côtelette Strike * Flanchet Strike: (literally meaning "Stomach Strike"): An enhanced version of Flanchet Shoot, Sanji delivers a kick to the opponent's stomach. * Épaule Strike * Flambage Strike Physical Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As his primary fighting style resolves around his martial arts technique, the Black Leg Style, Sanji... * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Speed: Haki Observation Haki Intelligence Trivia *ND revealed in a Q/A that Sanji used the dossier to know all the notable women of the Alliance. *Sanji's English VA is Eric Vale who also voices Loke/Leo in Fairy Tail.and Tomura Shigaraki in My Hero Academia *Sanji's Japanese VA is Hiroaki Hirata. Who also voices Genma Shiranui, Young Jiraiya in Naruto and Qrow Branwen in Rwby. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Monster Trio Category:Haki Users Category:Shatter Squad Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Brother Category:In-love Category:2nd Fleet Category:Twins Category:Culinary abilities Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Pirate World